


Troubled Waters

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pirate AU, Siren!Gavin, pirate!Michael
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones is a pirate who has only ever known the sea. He's lived this life not for treasure but for the freedom and for the secrets of the deep. Nothing interested him more than the ocean and its creatures. Yet, his parents wanted him to marry to pay debts off. Choosing to run and continue searching for the mythical creatures of the deep, he finds more than what he could have wished for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave suggestions and comments if you have any! Thank you and I hope you enjoy!

Michael stood at the head of his ship. It was an average size. Nothing glorious about it. He was lucky enough that his parents had given him the finances for it. They only did it in hopes of Michael returning some wealth to them. It was a shame to them that Michael had ulterior motives. He had always loved the ocean and the new lands. But he mostly loved finding the creatures of the deep. He knew that there was more to the ocean than just a few fish. Others had always talked about mermaids swimming aside the ship and krakens rising from the water and tearing a ship in two.

Though, Michael had never seen the appearances of these creatures, he would be the first to catch one and identify it. He would be living his dream while returning wealth to his family. That was his plan.

So now, he stood at the head of his ship, sailing back to his parents’ home. He was going to pay them a visit and tell them that he was to head off for awhile, which meant that he would need more money.

“Sir! We are approaching land!” A familiar voice called from the main deck, bringing him away from his thoughts.

“Thanks, Geoff,” Michael said, nodding his head and walking down to the main deck to greet his friend. Geoff was a part of Michael’s crew. He was one of his friends on the ship and one that he trusted.

Geoff smiled and patted Michael on the back. He called to the crew, shouting commands and directing them.

A bearded fellow came down from the ropes and clapped a large hand on Michael’s back.

“Good day to come home. No storms. Cloudless skies. Wouldn’t you say so, Cap’n Michael?”

“Of course, Jack. And thank you for warning us of that storm on the way.”

“Just doing my job, Cap’n! The weather has always called to my senses,” his friend said happily. He walked away, carrying on to his duties.

Then, a broad shouldered man emerged from the cabin. He was the third of Michael’s friends. He helped with the navigation and fancied the sea life. His name was Ryan.

“Nice to see you, Michael!” Ryan called, from his place. Michael dipped his head in response, focusing his attention outward from the ship.

Michael looked at the small town in front of him. It was so familiar to him yet he still had no idea where half of the shops were. It was strange to say but it was the truth. A small town that he was born and raised in was the vaguest of his memories.

“That’s it!” Geoff called, setting out a plank of wood off the side. Michael led his crew out of the boat and stopped to look around. Some of the men had run off, planning on meeting Michael at his parents’ doorstep to get their pay.

Michael shook his head and started to walk off in the direction of his parents’ house. Geoff was at his side and his other friends and some of his crew followed. Michael knew why they did. His friends have always stuck to him. The crew, on the other hand, wanted to get a meal out of this visit.

“You think they’ll give you the money?” Geoff asked, nudging the captain with his elbow.

“Maybe. They’ve always been generous. Though, I’m sure they’re waiting for treasure. I wouldn’t be surprised if they turned me away now,” Michael said with a snort, turning up at the Joneses’ door. He put up a fist and knocked on the door.

A small woman answered the door, her face went from a smile to a slight frown.

“Michael!” She said with an uncertain happiness. She embraced her son and invited him in. She stared at the crowd that followed him inside and her shoulders slumped. She was never fond of the crew. She could handle her son’s friends but the rest of the crew were beggars to Mrs. Jones.

“It’s great to see you Mrs. Jones,” Geoff said, taking a seat in their dining room where plates were already set out.

“And you as well, Geoff,” Mrs. Jones said, revealing the food on the table. “Please, everyone, eat up.” She forced a smile, watching the men dig in.

“Now, Michael, could we talk privately?” Mrs. Jones asked.

“Oh, yes, of course mother,” Michael said, following his mother to a room away from the others. She closed the door behind her and smiled at her son sweetly.

“So, your father and I have been talking and we have been thinking about the funds we’ve given you…”

“Don’t worry, mother. I have an idea. You have to trust me. I just need more money. Just a little bit and you’ll have it all paid back,” Michael said, reassuring his mother.

“Well, we also had an idea. There’s a rich family down the way and-”

“You’re not saying that you… you want me to marry?” Michael asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes! We’ve been talking and we just needed you to consent to it. Of course, we could have done it without you but we know you’re a free spirit, sailing the ocean doing who knows what out there,” Mrs. Jones waved her hands around, stepping forward and placing a hand on her son’s cheek.

“Mother, I- you know I don’t want to marry,” Michael said, frowning.

“Michael, I know. But please, just do this for your father and I,” she pleaded.

“I’m going to have to decline. But the plan I have is much better. Just listen and-”

“Michael, you have promised us that we’d be as rich as the nobles were. We’ve waited for a long while and I don’t think we can wait any longer. Please, son. Just think it over. For your father and I,” Mrs. Jones said, giving a small smile.

Michael thought for a moment. He wasn’t going to marry. Especially if it’s for money. He would sneak out tonight. Dismiss his crew. They would only encourage the fact of marrying since all they cared about was the money. He didn’t know about his friends. Geoff would not leave his side. Nor would Ryan or Jack. They were too stubborn to let him go on his own.

“I’ll think it over tonight,” Michael finally said, his eyes avoiding his mother’s. Mrs. Jones gave a sigh of relief and took her son’s hands.

“Thank you, dear,” she said, hugging her son and heading back to the dining room.

Michael ran a hand through his curls. It was going to be tricky getting away and sending off his crew, but he would do it. The ocean was the only thing he’s ever known and that he would like to ever know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! Hope you enjoy though! <3

When the sun dipped below the horizon and Mr. Jones was home and asleep, Michael was ready to leave. He had already told his plan to the rest of the crew who did not hesitate to take their money and run. Geoff, Jack, and Ryan on the other hand… They were loyal.

Michael knew they would try to stay so he left when he thought everyone was gone or that his friends were asleep. He hoped that they were asleep.

Michael walked out of his parents home quietly, closing the creaking door and locking it. He turned around on his heel and lo and behold, Geoff, Jack, and Ryan were standing there, clever smirks on their faces.

“You think you’d leave without us, buddy?” Geoff asked, going up and nudging his captain.

“I mean, not really. You three are a pain to get rid of,” Michael grumbled.

“Who would want to get rid of their only friends,” Ryan teased.

“Watch it, Mr. Haywood,” Michael said. He only used ‘Mr. Haywood’ in a joking manner.

“I believe we should leave now before anyone sees us,” Jack spoke up. He had one larger and one slightly smaller box of provisions in his hands.

“Yes. We’ll have to hurry. The ship isn’t going to set sail itself,” Michael said, leading his friends to the docks. It was good that no one was out, loading up ships with exports. It would be rather suspicious if a group of four men decided to leave in the middle of night with little to no crew. And it was suspicious. And very idiotic to Michael. He couldn’t control a whole boat without a crew of ten. Well, Jack pretty much ran the boat when he had a whole crew and so did Geoff. Maybe Michael shouldn’t worry too much.

Michael boarded the ship, Geoff and Jack hurrying off to raise the anchor and attend to the rigging. Ryan followed the two, seeing if they needed any extra help.

“Now, to the west would be an exciting route. A new world,” Michael mumbled to himself, thinking of where he wanted to explore. He took the wheel of the ship into his hands, tapping it. He wondered what awaited. He wondered if he would find a creature that he had only heard of through rumors and stories.

“Captain Michael!” Jack called quietly from the main deck.

“Jack!” Michael half whispered half shouted back.

“We’re ready when you are, sir!” The three friends gathered on to the deck, smiles on their face. It confused Michael. He never thought that his friends would actually be happy to runaway with him. And now, as he saw looked at them, standing in front of him, awaiting orders, he felt happy and relieved himself.

“Those creatures aren’t going to find themselves, are they?” Michael asked, smiling. His friends cheered and shifting the sails.

Michael spun the wheel, the ship turning out into the sea. The moon was still high in the sky, its reflection shattered against the black ocean. Ryan was already in his quarters, navigating the trip and seeing which routes they should take. Geoff and Jack were running around, keeping things in check. Michael was looking out over the ocean, seeing the figure shoot out of the water and splash back down. He thought that it was just a fish. He always saw that on his adventures. But this time it was different. It was a larger splash. Michael didn’t think much of it. He was focused on other things.

 

~~~

The few nights they spent on the ocean were quiet. Days were spent, planning their routes, figuring out the weather and just having casual conversation. Nothing had surprised them yet. Until one day, in the crew’s quarters where they had gathered for a meal, Jack started up their conversation.

“We’re entering siren territory tonight,” he rumbled, taking a swig of his drink.

“Sirens?” Michael perked up.

“Yup,” Jack nodded, leaning back against the wall.

“Stuff wax in your ears tonight,” Geoff mumbled into his cup.

“Wax?” Michael asked again.

“Legend has it that sirens are known for their melodious voices that lure men to the waters where they drown them,” Ryan said, his eyes scanning over a page of a book. “But I don’t believe much of it. If I haven’t seen it, then I don’t believe it,” he added.

“Doesn’t mean you shouldn’t stuff wax in your ears,” Geoff warned Ryan. The man shrugged in reply, continuing to read.

Michael kept to himself. He had heard of sirens once before, but only of the name and not the legend. He was interested but never took care to follow the superstitions of them. If he did, he would have been prepared for that night…


	3. Chapter 3

Michael stayed awake, looking over the map in his quarters. He had decided not to heed Jack and Geoff’s warning. It was just a song. He was never a musical man so how could it lure him to his death? Yet, he was ready to capture one. He had sifted through his quarters to see if he could find a place to keep a siren if he had caught one. He had found a large chest filled with parchment and ink. It could probably fit two people in it so Michael wasn’t doubtful of the fact that it could fit a siren.

Everything else on the boat was peaceful. The sun was just dipping below the horizon, Jack snoring, asleep, against a barrel on the main deck. Geoff and Ryan was in the crew’s quarters, Ryan reading and Geoff falling asleep on his cot.

Once the moon and stars shone in the ink black sky, the air around the ship shifted. It was cold. Freezing, in fact. On other nights, the chilly air would have been normal, but Michael found himself shivering and gritting his teeth. The wind around the ship picked up, howling and screaming yet it still swayed calmly.

Then, he heard it. The singing. The beautiful siren song. The words were of a foreign language, yet the tune and voices that sang it had sounded glorious. Michael had closed his eyes to focus in on it as it called him out of his cabin. He slowly took his steps, trying to stay quiet so that his footsteps couldn’t be heard over the singing. Michael was savoring the melody, not knowing how long a siren song could last.

As he stepped outside, he could see the figure of Ryan peering into the water, a dazed grin on his face. His blue eyes were clouded in bliss. He was entranced by the song as was Michael. The captain could feel his heart pound within him, an excitement swelling in his chest. He approached the wall, gazing over to see what was awaited in the water.

Michael was met with emerald eyes that sparkled in the moonlight with a mischievous look. Locks of bronze hair stuck out wildly, looking perfectly dry even though the creature had to arise from the water. Jade scales had appeared near the corner of the creature’s eyes and cheeks. Frills stuck out where ears would have been, the webbing in between had intricate golden patterns. The siren had pale skin even though it had to have been swimming out in the sun at all times. Unless, it stayed submerged in the deep until the night time has come.

The creature reached out a webbed hand, the scales spreading out from its shoulders, fading down the arm and appearing abundantly on the forearm. It took Michael’s face in his hands and gave a smirk. Its touch was cold and wet, the claws lightly touching his cheek. Michael had glanced down to see the large tail, fins dropping from the sides and back.  The siren was stunning, still singing its beautiful song.

Michael got ever closer to it, unsure of what he was doing. The song was controlling him and had his mind turned into mud.

“Michael!” Jack shouted loudly, grabbing Michael by the collar and pulling him away from the siren. The creature stopped singing and began to hiss. It thrashed back into the water, the hissing and growling threatening the ship.

“Michael! C’mon, get up!” Jack waved his hand into the captain’s eyes, trying to take him out of the trance. He blinked, shaking his head and looking around. He saw Geoff, holding Ryan back from the ship’s edge.

“Idiots,” Geoff grumbled, dropping Ryan on the floor. He peered over the edge, seeing the angry figures of the sirens.

“We tried to warn you,” Geoff said, turning around.

“He was so beautiful,” Ryan mumbled under his breath, acting as if he was still in a daze.

“Snap out of it!” Geoff shouted, clapping his hands centimeters away from his eyes. Geoff was annoyed to say the least. He paced the deck, lecturing the two on how they were so stupid to not have listened. He wasn’t so much angry at the fact that Michael and Ryan ignored him, but that he almost lost two of his friends. He never felt so fear stricken until the moment Jack shook him awake.

“Just, next time, stick the damn wax in your ear,” Geoff sighed, walking back to his quarters. “And I swear if I have to say one of you from a siren again, I will drown you myself!” Geoff called from the threshold. It was a meaningless threat since he would never hurt either of the two. Michael knew this, but he still decided that it was much better if he just put wax in his ear.

A moment of silence passed, the hissing and splashing from the sirens gone. Jack sat with Michael and Ryan on the cold floor of the deck. They all stared out into the night sky, waiting for a creature to rise up and take them back.

“He had beautiful ruby and silver scales,” Ryan finally said, sighing.

“Shut up and get some sleep,” Michael said, pushing himself up and heading to his bed. His eyebrows scrunched together, a plan unfolding in his head. He had to capture that emerald one or maybe the ruby one that Ryan was so intrigued by.

He started to wondered if siren’s struck the same ship twice. They probably would with the way they acted with their “prey” taken away. Michael hoped they would come back. He wanted to research them but he wanted the emerald siren. Something was tugging at him. Michael wanted to believe it was just the fascination of the creature, but he knew it was something else. He knew that the siren was appealing in its feature. He knew that what he felt was an attraction.

And then, just as quickly as he discovered the feeling, he disregarded it. It was just a siren. Nothing but a creature of the deep that wanted nothing more but to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one! I had a lovely time writing it!


	4. Chapter 4

 

Michael stayed awake, looking over the map in his quarters. He had decided not to heed Jack and Geoff’s warning. It was just a song. He was never a musical man so how could it lure him to his death? Yet, he was ready to capture one. He had sifted through his quarters to see if he could find a place to keep a siren if he had caught one. He had found a large chest filled with parchment and ink. It could probably fit two people in it so Michael wasn’t doubtful of the fact that it could fit a siren.

Everything else on the boat was peaceful. The sun was just dipping below the horizon, Jack snoring, asleep, against a barrel on the main deck. Geoff and Ryan was in the crew’s quarters, Ryan reading and Geoff falling asleep on his cot.

Once the moon and stars shone in the ink black sky, the air around the ship shifted. It was cold. Freezing, in fact. On other nights, the chilly air would have been normal, but Michael found himself shivering and gritting his teeth. The wind around the ship picked up, howling and screaming yet it still swayed calmly.

Then, he heard it. The singing. The beautiful siren song. The words were of a foreign language, yet the tune and voices that sang it had sounded glorious. Michael had closed his eyes to focus in on it as it called him out of his cabin. He slowly took his steps, trying to stay quiet so that his footsteps couldn’t be heard over the singing. Michael was savoring the melody, not knowing how long a siren song could last.

As he stepped outside, he could see the figure of Ryan peering into the water, a dazed grin on his face. His blue eyes were clouded in bliss. He was entranced by the song as was Michael. The captain could feel his heart pound within him, an excitement swelling in his chest. He approached the wall, gazing over to see what was awaited in the water.

Michael was met with emerald eyes that sparkled in the moonlight with a mischievous look. Locks of bronze hair stuck out wildly, looking perfectly dry even though the creature had to arise from the water. Jade scales had appeared near the corner of the creature’s eyes and cheeks. Frills stuck out where ears would have been, the webbing in between had intricate golden patterns. The siren had pale skin even though it had to have been swimming out in the sun at all times. Unless, it stayed submerged in the deep until the night time has come.

The creature reached out a webbed hand, the scales spreading out from its shoulders, fading down the arm and appearing abundantly on the forearm. It took Michael’s face in his hands and gave a smirk. Its touch was cold and wet, the claws lightly touching his cheek. Michael had glanced down to see the large tail, fins dropping from the sides and back.  The siren was stunning, still singing its beautiful song.

Michael got ever closer to it, unsure of what he was doing. The song was controlling him and had his mind turned into mud.

“Michael!” Jack shouted loudly, grabbing Michael by the collar and pulling him away from the siren. The creature stopped singing and began to hiss. It thrashed back into the water, the hissing and growling threatening the ship.

“Michael! C’mon, get up!” Jack waved his hand into the captain’s eyes, trying to take him out of the trance. He blinked, shaking his head and looking around. He saw Geoff, holding Ryan back from the ship’s edge.

“Idiots,” Geoff grumbled, dropping Ryan on the floor. He peered over the edge, seeing the angry figures of the sirens.

“We tried to warn you,” Geoff said, turning around.

“He was so beautiful,” Ryan mumbled under his breath, acting as if he was still in a daze.

“Snap out of it!” Geoff shouted, clapping his hands centimeters away from his eyes. Geoff was annoyed to say the least. He paced the deck, lecturing the two on how they were so stupid to not have listened. He wasn’t so much angry at the fact that Michael and Ryan ignored him, but that he almost lost two of his friends. He never felt so fear stricken until the moment Jack shook him awake.

“Just, next time, stick the damn wax in your ear,” Geoff sighed, walking back to his quarters. “And I swear if I have to say one of you from a siren again, I will drown you myself!” Geoff called from the threshold. It was a meaningless threat since he would never hurt either of the two. Michael knew this, but he still decided that it was much better if he just put wax in his ear.

A moment of silence passed, the hissing and splashing from the sirens gone. Jack sat with Michael and Ryan on the cold floor of the deck. They all stared out into the night sky, waiting for a creature to rise up and take them back.

“He had beautiful ruby and silver scales,” Ryan finally said, sighing.

“Shut up and get some sleep,” Michael said, pushing himself up and heading to his bed. His eyebrows scrunched together, a plan unfolding in his head. He had to capture that emerald one or maybe the ruby one that Ryan was so intrigued by.

He started to wondered if siren’s struck the same ship twice. They probably would with the way they acted with their “prey” taken away. Michael hoped they would come back. He wanted to research them but he wanted the emerald siren. Something was tugging at him. Michael wanted to believe it was just the fascination of the creature, but he knew it was something else. He knew that the siren was appealing in its feature. He knew that what he felt was an attraction.

And then, just as quickly as he discovered the feeling, he disregarded it. It was just a siren. Nothing but a creature of the deep that wanted nothing more but to kill.

Chapter 4

Geoff made it very clear that Michael and Ryan were to wear wax tonight. He had took globs of it from candles around the ship, giving it to them. Michael had pouches of it in his quarters, waiting for night to fall.

The sun was setting as he sat down in his cabin, emptying a bucket of water into the chest that he intended to use as a siren’s prison. He planned on catching one of the sirens that night and if his plan worked, he would have one in his grasp. He had a rope and dagger at his side. Michael was prepared.

“Michael?” Ryan called from the wooden door.

“Yes?” Michael sat down at his table, scanning the map in front of him to make himself look busy.

Ryan entered, hands clasped behind his back. He stepped towards the table, Michael glancing up at the older man.

“It seems that you are… out to catch a siren?” Ryan asked, eyeing the chest filled with water.

“Well, I believe I am. I might need help though, if it doesn’t work out the way I plan it. And I’m sure a siren isn’t exactly the weight of a feather,” Michael said, thrumming a finger against the map.

“I’ll be on deck, watching,” Ryan said, a small smile appearing on his face. Michael nodded his head in response, returning his attention to the map.

Ryan took that as his queue to leave Though, Michael could tell that he was going to say something else, he didn’t stop him. He was too focused on his own thoughts.

~~~

The sun was drowned in the ocean, everything sinking into the black of night. Michael had shoved the wax in his ear, grimacing in discomfort. He would have to get used to the feel of the substance.

The captain stepped outside, the wind around the ship ripping at his clothes. He shivered in the cold air. He spotted Ryan sitting on a barrel, reading a book by candlelight as always. Michael shook his head, focusing on his mission.

He walked over to peer over the side of the ship. The water below him stirred, the two figures splashed around, waiting for the right moment to rise. Michael stared, waiting to meet the pair of emerald eyes he had seen before.

After what felt like an eternity, webbed hands emerged from the water, grabbing onto the ship and pushing up the beautiful figure. The siren gave a smirk, flashing sharp teeth. He obviously thought he was victorious once again, wanting to make this kill quicker before his friends saved him.

When the creature was face to face with Michael, he went to caress his face, hoping to drag the captain into the water quickly.

Michael knew this, though, so he wasn’t too eager when he had to hurl the siren as swiftly as he could. His hands pulled up the siren on to the deck, throwing him roughly onto the ground. He didn’t mean to hurt him, but that was the only way he was going to capture the thing.

Ryan was at his side, taking one side of the rope while the other end was in Michael hand. They went to work, trying to tie up the writhing siren. He hissed at the two men, struggling to get out of the hold of the rope.

Michael motioned Ryan to help him pick the siren up. Ryan grabbed the tail which was threatening to slap him off the ship. The two tried to run into the cabin, bursting through the door and carefully dropping the siren into the chest. Water had splashed everywhere, the siren straining against the confines of the rope and the chest.

Michael started to take out the wax in his ear and saw the siren take a breath to belt out his siren song. He didn’t hesitate to grab the dagger and put it to the creature’s neck.

“One tune of that song and you’re gone,” Michael growled. He wasn’t sure if the siren understood him, but he did stop moving and so Michael released his grip and stepped away. He and Ryan took out the wax and dropped it to the floor.

“So what do you plan on doing with it,” Ryan asked, hoping that the commotion didn’t wake up Geoff and Jack.

“Probably going to ask it a few questions and go off from there. Hopefully, it speaks English,” Michael said, glancing over the siren’s body.

“I do speak English and I also happen to not be an it, thank you,” the creature hissed, his voice laced with anger.

“Perfect,” Michael smiled, pulling over a chair and sitting down.

“How are we going to tell the other two?” Ryan asked, casting a glance over his shoulder, thinking that Geoff would burst into the room and murder Ryan and Michael for bringing such a creature onboard.

“I’ll deal with them in the morning. Just go and continue reading,” Michael said, waving off his friend who obliged and exited the cabin.

“What’s your name?” Michael asked, leaning forward.

“Hm,” the siren glared at Michael, not sure whether to answer or not. “My real name is unpronounceable by your language, but, I guess, you may call me Gavin.”

“I see. How old are you?”

“Age is irrelevant to my kind,” Gavin hissed.

“Who’s your companion?” Michael probed.

Gavin fell silent, looking away from the captain. He stared at the rope around him, wanting to move freely.

“Just get these off of me,” he hissed at Michael, not answering him.

“Answer my question,” Michael said, crossing his arms.

“How about you tell me about yourself. After all, I’m the same as you,” Gavin grumbled. Michael raised an eyebrow, looking over the jade tail that the siren had.

“Well, almost the same as you. Also you have me so what does my companion matter to you?” Gavin said indignantly.

“Just another question. But fine. My name’s Michael, the captain of this ship,” Michael said in reply.

“I thought ships have more than four men on it. And an older captain,” Gavin said, staring him up and down.

“Not exactly…” Michael said.

“Whatever. I don’t know much about your people. And I’d like to keep it that way. Now, is there any food on this ship?” Gavin asked, sniffing the air.

“Sure. We have bread. That you can eat in the morning. For now, you get to stay locked in a chest,” Michael said, closing the top of the chest.

“Hey! This isn’t the most comfortable thing to be stuck in!” Gavin banged on the chest, the water splashing around inside.

Michael grabbed pieces of parchment and dabbed a quill in ink. He wrote down what he knew about Gavin, which wasn’t a lot but it was a start. A start to a wild adventure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So very sorry for not posting in awhile! Had a bit of writer's block but I hope you all appreciate this <3

Michael awoke to a very angry Geoff standing over him with Jack and Ryan behind him. He sighed, glancing over at the chest that looked like it was going to explode with the wrath of a furious siren.

“Uh… I can explain,” Michael said quickly.

“Better start doing it because I’m about to throw you overboard along with… with it,” Geoff said, flustered and angry.

“Well you see… it’s for research… and my family?” Michael said, questioning his own decisions.

Geoff was silent. Ryan and Jack backed away a bit, trying not to get close to their friend who seemed like he was going to explode. Michael was uncomfortable. Waking up with three pairs of eyes staring at you while you’re completely vulnerable was definitely not an experience that Michael would like to do again.

After a long moment of silence, Geoff grumbled, “you’re the captain,” and walked out of the cabin. Jack sighed, following him while Ryan shrugged and walked out too.

“Well, that sounded lovely and all, but I would appreciate some food!” The voice of the siren came from within the chest. Michael sighed, getting out of bed and throwing on his uniform. He was not looking forward to prying information from the stubborn creature.

The captain strutted over to the chest and unlocked it. The lid flew up suddenly, a scowling siren staring up into Michael’s copper eyes. Their hearts fluttered, yet, they both dismissed it, seeing as it was just a surprise to see a different creature than what they were used to.

“Bread?” Michael asked. Gavin hissed, baring its teeth.

“I’ll stick to meat, thank you,” Gavin growled, acting as if bread was peasant food. Did sirens have peasants let alone a social structure?

“Only meat we have is some venison but-”

“Venison? Hm… Land creatures… Fine. If it's meat, I’ll eat it,” Gavin decided, not happy with his limited choices of food aboard the ship.

Michael sighed, walking away to order one of the crew to get him venison. He would like to keep a close range with Gavin. Everything about the siren unsettled him.

“Ryan! Could you fetch me some venison?” Michael called to the nearest friend.

“Yes sir,” the man said, stumbling away below deck.

Gavin, from his chest, stared at Michael, his glare softening. The way the reddish curls caught fire in the sunlight. And those eyes. And his body- Wait a minute. He’s a human. No. Humans are prey. There’s nothing to romanticize about them. Gavin averted his gaze, trying to look at something to distract himself with.

“Here you go,” Michael said, finally walking over to him with a slab of meat in his hands. Gavin snatched it from his hands, his claws snagging onto Michael’s hands as he took the meal.

“Ah, dammit!” Michael shouted, turning away from the siren.

“Sor-” Gavin started to apologize, but remembered what he was doing. He ripped apart the strange meat. It was tough but tasted good.

Michael was shuffling around the room, trying to find a cloth to wrap around his hand. When he found a rag that would suffice, he sat himself down at his table and glared at Gavin.

“Good morning,” Gavin said in a fake excitement. He wiped the blood from the venison from his face with his webbed hands.

Michael rolled his eyes, grabbing the parchment that he started to write on from last night.

“Where’d we leave off… Oh, here! Who’s your companion? Do sirens normally travel in pairs or groups?” Michael asked, tapping his finger against the table.

“What happens if I don’t answer your questions? I’m just curious. Will you put your weapons to my throat?” Gavin asked, looking as if he was trying to challenge Michael.

“I assure you that I have my ways,” Michael spat at the siren.

“Well, you can’t kill me. You need me,” Gavin said, clicking his claws together.

“We can kill your little friend if that makes you feel better,” Michael said cooly, a smirk replacing the irritated look on his face.

Gavin fell silence, his arm dropping into the water. His eyes glazed over in thought, trying to figure out if killing your only friend was a good price to pay for not answering a few questions.

“His name is Ray, and yes, sirens do travel in packs. Ray and I are an exception, though,” Gavin said his voice trailing off.

“Are you two brothers?” Michael asked, scribbling onto the sheet.

“Just friends. I saved him from these fishermen who were strangling him in these nets. Your idiot kind doesn’t know when enough is enough and when you do, you’ve already gone to far,” Gavin growled, shooting a glare at Michael.

“Well, you’re not so superior if my kind caught you and is now interrogating you for some research,” Michael retorted, leaning back in his seat.

“I guess not,” Gavin said scornfully, hating that he was actually agreeing with him.

“Now, shall we continue?” Michael asked, scratching a few more notes onto the rough paper.

“It would be a pleasure,” Gavin said sarcastically, knowing that he would have to tell the captain at one point. Who could have said no to that face… Gavin had mentally slapped himself. Humans were anything but attractive. Right? Of course, Gavin told himself. They sail the oceans and act as if it was their own. They claimed it like they did with everything they found. And Gavin hated them for that. Well, he thought he hated him for that.

Look at you.

Second guessing and doubting yourself. You’re a siren and you need to act more like it. No wonder you were left to die in the deep, Gavin told himself. He sighed and continued to answer monotonously to Michael’s question. Yet, he wasn’t even sure of half of what he asked since his mind was racing with his own thoughts. He was aimlessly worrying and eating at himself. It was like Michael had put something in that meat. Maybe he did. Humans were tricky.

Either way, Gavin was giving away information that he would have never done if Michael hadn’t threatened Ray. Ray… He missed him. He wondered if he had swam away to save himself or had stuck with the ship. He probably swam away.

“I think that’s enough for today,” Michael finally said. Gavin snapped out of his trance and thrashed in the water.

“Cramped?”

“A bit,” Gavin grumbled.

“Well, you’ll get used to it,” Michael said, standing up and stretching.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some work to do.” The captain strutted out of the cabin, leaving Gavin to be alone and to curse everything. He would have never expected this to be his destiny. But he was going to bear through it. Just the thought of seeing his friend killed kept him there in that spot. And maybe something else was keeping him there, but he didn’t want to recognize it. Because recognizing it would mean having to realize that he had fallen in love with that angry, stupid human named Michael.


	6. Chapter 6

Ray had no idea what to do. He was worried, confused, and scared. He had wanted to do something to get Gavin back but he was afraid that he’d be abducted too. He could only imagine what they were going to do to his friend.

The worst thing of it all was that he felt lonely. He had to do something. Maybe try to show the humans that he was still there and try to take one. But then again, Ray didn’t know much about the siren songs. He would follow Gavin’s lead, but without him, he was useless.

The only thing thing he could do was swim alongside the ship as it voyaged to wherever. Some nights, he’d climb up the side of the ship and peer at the deck to see if he could find Gavin, but only he saw was the man who had his nose stuck in a book. He had a beautiful face… But Gavin had said that humans are not to be seen as attractive. Yet, how could Ray deny that this man that he tried to kill a few nights ago was not as beautiful as the gems of the ocean?

The young siren was peeking over the edge of the ship again, hoping to get a better look but only found the man again. He was, once again, reading peacefully. Ray wondered what it was like to be so immersed by writing. He was never taught.

As Ray went to dive back down, the man had looked up from his book, catching a glimpse at the shimmering eyes that stared at him.

Ray flung himself back down, knowing that he was a fool. Gavin would call him an idiot.

Ray looked up, the water distorting the dark figure of the man who stood over the side, trying to search for him. Ray wished that he would leave, but his curiosity drew him up to the surface. He climbed up to meet the person, as if the man was singing his own silent siren song. Ray stared into the icy blue eyes that were so intrigued with him. He has never seen such a face in his life. The way he seemed so interested in Ray made the siren’s heart flutter.

“You’re the…” The man started to say, but Ray had stopped him.

“I-I didn’t mean to try and kill you. Well, I did, but that’s what sirens do and it’s just in our minds and I wouldn’t have done it, but I was just following my friends and we have to eat too, and, and-” Ray was frantically speaking, his voice hoarse from using it outside of the water and trying to speak in a language that he only just learned from contact. It was a siren trick that Gavin had taught him.

“It’s alright… My name is Ryan, by the way,” the man said, propping himself on his shoulder.

“I’m Ray. At least, that’s what Gavin calls me. My real name doesn’t really exist in your language, I guess,” Ray said.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Ray,” Ryan said charmingly.

“Listen, about my friend…” Ray said, his eyes darting around the deck.

“Your friend will be alright. Michael won’t hurt him as long as he doesn’t hurt Michael. But listen, you have to be more careful. If one of my other friends see you around here… It could mean trouble,” Ryan said, his voice laced with concern.

Ray thought it was strange how the human spoke to him as if he knew him for decades. Maybe it was just how humans lived.

“Thank you…” Ray quietly muttered, a webbed hand reaching out to cup Ryan’s face. He leaned into the touch but right as he felt the coolness of the siren’s hand, he was gone. All Ryan could see was the flicker of ruby and silver scales beneath the water. The man smiled to himself and so did Ray, who held his hand close to his heart.

He touched a human. He felt the warm, soft skin. He felt it radiate through him. It was so strange yet so comforting. Then, he grumbled. Why were humans like that? So tempting and so perfect and so terrible.

Ray wondered how Gavin felt. Maybe a burning hatred that could set ablaze the sea itself? Or maybe a sadness? Ray drifted along the ship, falling asleep to the crashing of the waves against the wood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the agonizingly short chapter!! I just don't like to keep you all waiting. Just hang in there. School work is taking its toll so there might be a long wait for the next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallelujah it's been awhile!! I worked hard on this chapter and I hope you all like it so much! Thank you for being patient!

It had been a week since Michael had caught Gavin and interrogated him. He was not fruitless in his efforts though. The past several days had brought him more and more information than he thought was needed. Michael had even pondered going back to home and selling the information and the siren. Yet, he thought that it would be a useless voyage if he was not to bring back any treasure.

As the boat continued to sail on peaceful waters, the crew was becoming restless. Geoff cursed Michael who seemed to stay in his room at all times except when it was to demand for some food or boss around him and Jack. Jack had paid no mind, though. He did his duties and obeyed Michael. He was never the one to start fights or skirmishes.

Ryan, on the other hand, seemed to be cautious of everyone on board the ship. He would keep to himself mostly, but when he didn’t, he would speak quickly as if he had something else to do. Geoff was suspicious, wondering if Ryan had a secret up his sleeve, but never probed him as much as he wanted to.

Each day, it was as if the crew’s bonds were deteriorating…

~

Michael knew that the calm and peaceful sea would not remain calm and peaceful. Yet, when Jack came into his cabin to alert him of a thunderstorm heading their way, he could not help but to be surprised.

“Secure the cargo. The others know what to do. It’s just a storm,” Michael said, continuing to scribble in a journal on his desk.

Jack nodded and exited, leaving Michael to be alone with Gavin once again.

“I’ve never seen a storm from above the surface,” Gavin said timidly.

“Hm?” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Ray and I would hide in the deep, waiting for it blow over. I mean, I’m not scared of them, or anything, but… uh… It’s just easier to be closer to the seafloor when a storm is about,” Gavin rambled, his voice shaky.

“You know, it’s easier for you to just admit that you’re scared of storms,” Michael said, trying not to laugh.

“Well, I’m not scared. Obviously,” Gavin said, crossing his scaly arms.

Just then, thunder rumbled in the distance, making Gavin flinch which resulted in water getting all over the floor.

“Huh, sure. Not scared at all,” Michael grumbled, getting up to ask Jack to fetch more water.

“Hey! It just… caught me by surprise. That’s all,” Gavin said indignantly.

“Jack, get a bucket of water for me!” Michael shouted out the door, going back to his writing desk.

“You know, even if I were scared of storms, there’s a good reason to be. The wrath of ancient ones lie in that sky,” Gavin said, still trying to defend himself.

“Storms may seem godly, but all they are are just drops of water falling from the sky with accompaniment of lightning and dark clouds.”

Gavin stared at Michael, confused. “What exactly is… lightning?”

Michael scoffed, glancing at Gavin. He thought he was kidding. The look on his face showed he was not.

“They’re streaks of light from the sky. I don’t _exactly_ know what they are, but that’s what they look like.” Gavin listened intently, another rumble of thunder sounding.

“That one sounded closer,” Gavin squawked, burying himself deeper into the chest.

“It’s just a noise,” Michael said, rolling his eyes.

Jack waltzed in, carrying a barrel of water in his large arms. Even if Michael requested a bucket, Jack knew that he meant a barrel. The siren always made a mess of the cabin with the water so it was good to have extra if necessary.

“Thank you, Jack,” Michael said, lighting a candle as the sky became dark with clouds. Jack was starting to pour water into the chest as a crack of lightning struck. Gavin squawked again, hitting Jack in the face with his tail.

“S-sorr-” Gavin started to say and stopped himself. He did not have to apologize to any human.

Jack grinned and shook his head, dismissing the action and finished filling the chest. He walked out silently into the storm, the boat beginning to rock as it was buffeted by the sea.

~

The storm raged on forcing Jack and Geoff out of the safety of their cabins to work on keeping the ship upright. Michael even had to leave his quarters and work the wheel of the ship. He was shouting commands at the two as they ran around the ship. A monstrous wave rose on the ship’s left and crashing down onto the neck. Michael was thrown to the ground, his hands clamped onto the wheel.

“Geoff! Jack!” He called out trying to make out the blurry figures on the deck. Jack was pressed against the wall of his quarters while Geoff was struggling to get back on the ship. Michael wiped the rain from his eyes, yelling at Jack to hurry and get Geoff aboard.

Lightning cracked like a whip, leaving a ringing in Michael’s ears. He could make out Jack quickly helping Geoff on to the ship and running to grab Ryan.

Michael whispered a silent prayer as he steered against the waves. Out of all the storms he had experienced, this was one of the worst.

Now, Michael could spot a third figure, stumbling around the swaying ship. He shook his head, knowing how Ryan tried to help. He would have a shot at it, mess up terribly, and then be dismissed. He knew he didn’t do it on purpose, but it still set them all back.

“Another wave, incoming!” Michael shouted, warning the others. Yet, Ryan could not here. The wave washed over the deck, knocking Michael off his feet once again. He hurriedly pulled himself up, trying to count his crew.

_We’re missing one._

Michael panicked. “Geoff! Ryan! Jack!” Michael called out, hearing only the two voices of Geoff and Jack answer.

_No…_

“Where’s Ryan?!” He called out, hoping that the others could spot him.

“Dammit!” Geoff called out angrily.

Michael cursed, shaking his head. He carried on, shouting commands. He was trying to save everyone else as the storm continued to rage on.

~

Gavin was shaking. He had never been so fearful. The shouts of the humans and the thunder rang in his ears as flashes of light crackled outside. He wished he had someone with him. He missed Ray, soothing him and distracting. He wished that he would see that angry red head come in and soothe him like Ray had done...

_Shut up. Don’t say such idiotic things_ , Gavin hissed at himself.

He was anxiously clicking his claws together, closing his eyes, trying to distract himself. He hoped it would end soon. He wondered how Ray was faring as the storm continued to rage on.

~

Ray kept underwater, watching the ship battle against the waves. He prayed that Ryan would be okay. He would swim close to the ship, but still keep his distance. He didn’t want to collide with it.

It was when Ray started to swim closer to the ship again when he saw the wave crash onto it. He watched in horror as something crashed into the water, consumed by a swarm of bubbles. The ruby siren dashed to grab the sinking figure, hoping it wasn’t Ryan.

He closed his webbed hands around the figures torso and furiously kicked his tail to the surface. He glanced at the face and knew it was Ryan. He hissed and tried to make sure his head was above the water. He was lucky that the waves seemed to stay away from him.

Ray’s claws brushed the blonde hair out of Ryan’s eyes. He didn’t know how to get the water out of his system but maybe he would wake up if he…

Ray sunk his teeth into Ryan’s shoulder, savoring the blood that came with it.

Ryan’s eyes flashed open as he coughed and spurted out water. He started kicking around frantically, his head turning to meet the dark brown eyes that he dreamt about.

Ray gave a toothy grin as the storm continued to rage on.


End file.
